Lost on you
by Eri Stg
Summary: Una obsesión disfrazada de amor es capaz de destrozar todo a su paso, Edward deberá luchar para salvar a Bella del peligro que ocasiona un corazón roto.
1. Apocalipsis

Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

**Apocalipsis**.

Dime que me amas más de lo que me odias.

Rabia, eso predominaba en mi ser, había sido un imbécil, mi cabeza era un caos, no podía creer mi nivel de estupidez, había perdido todo por nada, qué ciego y tonto fui al dejarme engañar tan fácilmente. Ahora que te veo frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una expresión de tristeza profunda es que comprendo la magnitud de mis acciones, y en éste momento deseo con todas mis fuerzas regresar el tiempo y nunca haberte engañado.

Finalmente rompes en llanto y comienzas a golpearme con los puños y yo no pongo resistencia, te dejo hacer y deshacer conmigo, si matarme aliviaría tu dolor estaría encantado de morir, me gritas que me odias y esas simples palabras me hacen más daño que tus golpes, y es que cariño, no lo creerás pero yo te amo, y sí, fui un imbécil, un patán, un cretino, pero nunca dejaré de amarte, y es nocivo lo sé, esto nos destruye a los dos.

Te alejas de mí con tus manos hinchadas y con los nudillos rojos, quiero acercarme y tomarte en mis brazos, pero apenas doy un paso hacia tí tú retroceder dos, alejándote cada vez más de mi.

-¿Por qué?...¿Qué hice mal?...- dices con la voz rota y esto destroza aún más mi podrido corazón.

\- Por favor, cálmate, déjame explicarte- trato de negar lo evidente, trato de convencerte que nada es cierto, es estúpido lo sé, pero no quiero perderte.

-¡Ya basta, no mientas!, ¡No insultes mi inteligencia!- gritas limpiando furiosa tu cara -Te di la oportunidad hace unas semanas de ser sincero conmigo, te rogué que me hablaras con la verdad, y tú lo negaste todo ¡Todo! ¿Sabes lo que se siente enterarte por otra persona que tú pareja se acostó con otra? ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando ella me contó todo?- y con esto te derrumbas en el sofá y te ves tan indefensa que solo quiero sostenerte y borrar todo de tu mente, pero me contento y sólo te miro sin saber que decir, sé que te hice daño, y odio a esa maldita mujer, quisiera ahorcarla y hacerla sufrir por hacernos esto, pero no sólo es su culpa, aunque en mi retorcida cabeza quisiera librarme de la culpa no puedo, yo te fallé más que nadie.

-Haré lo que me pidas, lo que quieras.

-Qué considerado de tu parte- dices sarcástica y con el rostro más sereno pero con la mirada triste me pides que te dé detalles de todo lo que hice con ella, y cielos, eso terminará por acabarnos, ¿Por qué te quieres torturas de esta manera?, no digo nada, no puedo, las palabras no salen, tengo la cabeza agachada y cuando siento tu mirada intensa levanto los ojos para mirarte, me encuentro con el odio más puro del maldito mundo, realmente me odias.

-Ya que no dirás nada, yo sí te voy a contar a tí- y comienzas a darme los detalles de mis conversaciones con ella, mis encuentros, las fotos y audios que compartíamos, absolutamente todo, hasta llegar a ese último jueves que nos encontramos, y ahí gritas y pateas las cosas, te agarras el pecho y comienzas a insultarme.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- te pregunto ocultando mi terror, tratando de no mostrarme afectado y por tu mirada veo que no ha sido lo correcto hacer eso.

-Pues para empezar, ya no voy a vivir contigo, me largo de aquí, a ella le dijiste que en esta semana me ibas a correr porque yo no quería irme, ¿o no es así?- sueltas una risa sarcástica carente de emoción.

-Por Dios Bell no digas estupideces

-Eso lo dijiste tú

-Pues no voy a dejar que te vayas y tampoco yo me iré

-Maldita sea, ¿no entiendes que me hace daño verte?, me das asco, ya no te tengo confianza, solo al verte recuerdo todo y me dan atacadas y, y... No puedo- con esto último tratas de salir de la casa y yo simplemente no puedo permitirlo, te sigo y te tapo el camino, me gritas desesperada y yo también te grito tratando de razonar contigo, esperando que así te quedes, subes al cuarto y comienzas a botar ropa en una maleta, jamás te había visto tan decidida, me siento frustrado, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, te arrebato la maleta de las manos y saco todo esparciéndolo por el piso, me empujas contra la pared y sales disparada a la entrada te tomo en brazos antes que logres salir y lanzas maldiciones y te retuerces.

-Espera, porfavor, ya es muy noche, no puedes irte así de alterada.

-Suéltame maldito bastardo, porque eso eres, un bastardo, aprendiste todas las porquerías que hacía tu madre- y aunque se que lo dices para lastimarme no puedo evitar enfurecerme.

-Ya basta, compórtate, no te vas a ir así que ni lo intentes, si no quieres dormir conmigo lo entenderé, quédate en el cuarto yo dormire en el de invitados, sólo cálmate, mañana con la cabeza fría hablaremos de lo que sigue- y con cansancio me doy la vuelta y camino al sillón acostándome, tú te quedas parada en la entrada y tras soltar un profundo suspiro te das la vuelta y sin mirarme ni una sola vez te diriges al cuarto, escucho la puerta azotarse. Yo me quedo mirando al techo pensando una y otra vez en todo y en nada, tratando de entender que hay mal en mí, me maldigo por ser tan inmaduro y débil, creí estar jugando cuando en realidad yo era el juguete, sentí mi celular vibrar y al desbloquearlo veo que es ella.

"Buenas noches bebé, soñaré contigo y en esa magnífica noche, te quiero".

La dejo en visto y trato de conciliar el sueño aún cuando todo mi cuerpo está inundado por la rabia, pero algo que no había notado hasta ahora, y que me deja helado, no puedo dormir sin abrazar a Isabella, una lágrima se desliza por mí pómulo, será una larga noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí es la primera parte, espero les haya gustado, déjenme saber su opinión en los comentarios, es la primera vez que escribo algo, asi que disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas. Serán capítulos cortos. Espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer.


	2. Sin rumbo

Me encanta cómo mientes.

Bella POV.

Estoy sentada en el rincón del cuarto, viendo hacia el cielo estrellado, y es entonces que recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que creí que éramos muy felices, mis padres no te aceptaban por completo, eras el chico malo, ese que jugaba con las chicas para luego botarlas sin aviso, el joven que se iba de fiesta y hacia locuras preso de su embriaguez, y yo te odiaba ¿recuerdas?, tu actitud de casanova me sacaba de quicio, pero un día sin razón alguna acepté salir al cine contigo, nos besamos cuando la película llegó a su final, desde ese momento comenzó nuestra odisea, no nos volvimos a separar, yo estaba convencida de que eras el amor de mi vida y no te iba a soltar, tú me juraste amor eterno y yo te creí.

Me enfrenté incontables veces a mis padres por tí, cuando acabamos la carrera decidimos irnos a vivir juntos...ese fue el primer clavo de nuestro ataúd...una vez más hice oído sordo a los comentarios de los demás, Victoria y Jessica insistieron en que lo pensara mejor, yo me negué, mis padres no me hablaron en semanas enojados por mí decisión, y en ese tiempo tus hermanos Emmet y Jasper junto a sus esposas se hicieron mi familia, era complicado vivir juntos, las labores domésticas eran muy pesadas, tus cambios de humor me estresaban, pero ni así desistí, te amaba más que a mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, nunca valoraste el esfuerzo que hice para que todo marchara perfectamente bien, al contrario me tachaste muchas veces de aburrida por no querer salir de fiesta cada fin de semana, nunca te pusiste a pensar lo cansada que terminaba, entre el trabajo en la empresa y la casa no tenía respiro para poder relajarme.

Un día sin querer vi tu celular y entonces entendí el motivo de tu poca paciencia hacia mí... Tanya...la chica que servía los cafés, ay mi vida, ¿No pudiste aspirar a algo mejor?, enterarme que coqueteabas con ella me hirió, mi autoestima se vino abajo, ¿acaso yo no era suficiente para ti?, lloré día y noche, fueron días oscuros para mí...pero tú te mostraste arrepentido, me pediste perdón, y yo acepté, así, sin más, sin promesas y con un futuro incierto, no sé cómo puse mi estabilidad en alguien tan inestable como tú, fue mi error lo sé, no debí dejar que alguien más hiciera algo que yo debía hacer, amarme a mí misma, quise darnos una segunda oportunidad, puse fé ciega en ti...un clavo más.

Justo ahora que comenzaba a creer en todo lo que decías lo volviste a hacer, con ella...me da rabia pensar en todas las veces que convivimos los tres, fingían odiarse, cuánto se habrán reído de mí. Ángela Webber era un demonio disfrazado de ángel, cuando íbamos en la preparatoria era una chica dulce, sus padres eran amigos de los míos, pero un día desaparecieron, los malos manejos de su madre los llevaron a la quiebra y tuvieron que buscar algo más adecuado a sus recursos, esa era una parte de la historia...la otra me la contó ella misma, esa tarde del jueves...justo cuando acabaron de amarse...ese jueves me dejaste sola en la empresa, ni Emmett ni Jasper estaban para llevarme a la casa, y mi auto sabías que se había descompuesto, no te preocupaste por mí, decidí caminar para despejar mi mente y ahí fue cuando los vi salir del hotel, nadie me contó, yo te vi...

"Estoy viendo a través de ti, mientras tú miras a través del teléfono y te vas con alguien más"

Te despediste con un dulce beso de ella, ya no eras así de cariñoso conmigo, morí de celos, ella volteó a verme y su mirada reflejó lástima, que humillada me sentí, cruzó la calle y me pidió hablar, estaba en shock así que acepté, nos sentamos en un café de paso y ahí comenzó a decirme a detalle el inicio de su relación clandestina, me juró que todo lo hizo por mí bien, a su mamá también la había engañado su padre con tú madre, es por eso que se fueron tanto tiempo, ¿es que no te diste cuenta? Ésta fue su venganza, maldita descarada, me dijo que te estaba tendiendo una trampa y que ya era hora de hacerte caer, me veía atrapada en esta relación y quiso ayudarme a ser libre y tener oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona, y tú, corazón, no eras el único, ella se cree una mercenaria cuya misión es rescatar a mujeres reprimidas en relaciones tóxicas, ya que estábamos en confianza me mostró las conversaciones con cada uno de los hombres con los que se relaciona, todos y cada uno casados con familia...yo nunca pedí su ayuda, yo sólo quería estar contigo, no dije nada la dejé ahí sentada y yo caminé mucho tiempo sin rumbo, mis pasos me llevaron a nuestra casa, ¿lo ves? mi refugio eras tú.

Por un momento pensé en hacerme la ciega y seguir como si nada contigo, me costaba pensar que pasaría ahora, pero entonces me llegó un correo con conversaciones archivadas, fotos, videos y audios, había mucho amor en ellos, eso me encendió y decidí no quedarme callada.

Te enfrenté, te grité, te golpeé...pero nada funcionó, nada me quita este maldito dolor del alma, nada es suficiente para apagar la voz de mi mente, mis pensamientos están eclipsados en ti y en ella.

Los imagino besándose, tocando el cuerpo del otro, te veo a ti en la cama mirándola con esos ojos felinos, me imagino las palabras lascivas que le susurras al oído, y ella gustosa recibiendo tus atenciones...me das asco, me da asco darme cuenta que compartí fluidos con ella, porque sé que no sólo fue una vez.

Camino por el cuarto y me detengo frente al espejo, "mírate, mira a lo que te has reducido Isabella, te ves tan rota, no te reconozco, no me veo en la chica del espejo, ¿por qué permitiste que te dañaran? no quiero ser esta mujer, quiero de regreso a la Isabella fuerte, decidida, independiente y dura...ya basta de ser esa mujer blanda que se deja manejar, ya basta de que te pisoteen"

El coraje se expande por cada poro de mi piel, es algo corrosivo y es a lo único que me aferro, no quiero y no puedo perdonar este engaño, ya fue suficiente de tus mentiras...es verdad hace tiempo me encantaba como mentías, no era capaz de verme sin ti, y ahora mírame, mírame y dime si vas a amarme después de que acabe contigo. No quiero tu cuerpo, pero odio pensarte con alguien más, así que prepárate, me voy a meter en cada célula de tu cuerpo, estaré hasta la raíz y no podrás olvidarme, no podrás estar con nadie más después de verme en todo mi esplandor, y vas a rogar, vas a llorar y te vas a retorcer del dolor porque no pienso volver a ti. Me voy a recuperar, y tú, tú sólo serás un recordatorio de lo que no debo volver a hacer.

Hasta aquí un capítulo más, esperemos a ver qué pasa con estos dos, me esmere en este capítulo y espero que haya sido suficiente para que les guste. Gracias por todos sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Besos desde México.


	3. Cartas al aire

"Déjame, deja que te toque la piel para sentirme vivo"

Edward POV.

Esa noche como sospeché no pude dormir bien, mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez sin tener una idea clara de lo que haría a partir de ahora. No sé qué estaba mal conmigo...Bella tú eres perfecta, debes saberlo, no hay nadie que se compare a tí, llegaste a mi vida como un soplo de aire fresco y puro, reconstruiste heridas que estaban muy profundas, confiaste en mi cuando nadie lo hacía, sin embargo yo te fallé...perdóname cariño, nunca quise dañarte, eres un tesoro para mí, te contaminé con mis mentiras, con mis insultos, te quité el brillo que siempre te cubría...quisiera poder resarcir mis acciones, pero en serio no sé qué hacer, estoy tan perdido en tí, no pienso con claridad, los sentidos se me nublan.

En algún determinado punto de mi inconsciencia noto el sonido de música, al enderezarme para escuchar mejor noto tu sutil indirecta...

"Cuando el amor y la confianza se han ido, supongo que es mejor continuar"

Me partes en dos, ¿Tienes idea del poder que ejerces en mí?, la sola idea de que me abandones para siempre acelera mi corazón, y me siento sofocado, no, esto no puede ser el final, nos amamos, solo dame una oportunidad para cambiar, para nunca más fallarte.

Me levanto el sillón dispuesto a hablar contigo y pedir perdón de mil y un maneras, eliges ése preciso momento para salir de la habitación y dirigirte a la cocina, me paralizo en cuánto te veo, estás hermosa, con tus tacones altos que estilizan tus piernas, ese vestido rojo sabes que es mi delirio, se adhiere tan bien a tus curvas que no puedo evitar pensar en tomarte sin más en el desayunador, tu maquillaje es más pronunciado, supongo que tratas de tapar tus ojeras.

"No sabes lo encantadora que eres"

Pasas de largo, ni siquiera pareces notar mi presencia, en silencio observó que tomas un café cargado, y aprovecho para ir a arreglarme y salir juntos a la oficina, sin embargo tu no me la podrás fácil, oh claro que no, ni bien entro a la ducha escucho el rechinar de mi auto y cuando me asomo en la ventana solo veo el polvo que levantaste al irte...bien, tendré que tomar un taxi...una de cal por las de arena.

Evidentemente la tarde me gana, comprendí qué difícil es conseguir un taxi en la mañana y más aún la cantidad de tráfico que hay después de las siete, sin contar que manejan como locos, a mí por supuesto nunca me ha asustado la velocidad, pero siempre he respetado las señales de tráfico, mentalmente me pateo por haberte hecho pasar por esto amor, es peligroso y no fui consciente de cuánto te arriesgué. Finalmente llego más de media hora tarde a la empresa, en cuánto pongo un pie dentro todos se callan, pero me miran con burla, con desprecio, hasta con compasión, decido ignorarlos a todos y pasar directo sin siquiera saludar. En el pasillo que me conducía a mi oficina me la encontré, venía como si nada, con su semblante alegre y dando brincos, no sabía qué es lo que me había atraído de ella, ahora que la veía mejor se me hacía una psicópata, en cuanto me vió se paró y sin previo aviso me besó, tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice la aleje asqueado.

-¿Qué pasa bebé, porqué te alejas?

-Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Bella exactamente

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Eso significa que ella ya está enterada de todo no es así? Yo no he dicho nada, pero me alegra que ya lo sepa, ya podremos salir sin escondernos- parecía sincera pero no debía fiarme.

-Nos vemos a las siete en el café de la esquina, tenemos cosas que arreglar- no espere su respuesta sólo caminé hasta esconderme en mi oficina, estaba metido en un gran lío.

Ni bien tomé asiento dispuesto a comenzar mi día de trabajo cuando de repente la puerta de roble se abrió con fuerza, Jasper entró decidido y se sentó frente a mí, su mirada era dura, se notaba visiblemente molesto.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dije sarcástico dado que el ni siquiera había abierto la boca desde que entró y ya me estaba poniendo de nervios.

-Hablé en la mañana con Bella, y obviamente me contó lo que pasa, está decidida a dejarte, e incluso a dejar su puesto en la empresa ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? No sólo perderíamos a una experta en finanzas y tecnología, sino también a una parte de la familia, porque si aún estamos unidos los tres es porque ella se ha encargado de crear lazos nuevamente después de que tú te alejaste tanto tiempo- sus palabras solo lograron dejarme más abatido que nunca, esto estaba jodido -¿En qué mierda estabas pensando para hacer esto?-

-¿Disculpa, tú, el gran Jasper Cullen sermonenándome a mi sobre la fidelidad? ¿Cuántas veces no has engañado a Alice?- no tenía derecho ni cara para decir eso, pero sin embargo mi orgullo no me permitió dejar que me juzgara.

-Sabes bien que la situación es diferente, si Alice fuera un poquito como lo es Bella, creeme que no andaria fijándome en otras, ella era una nena de papi, no tenía necesidad de hacer labores domésticas, tenía todo a manos llenas, y lo cambió por ti, rechazó la presidencia en la empresa de su padre, incluso se distanció de ellos para que no te sintieras incómodo con su rechazo, y todo sólo por complacerte- se levanto visiblemente más molesto que cuando llegó- lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se te ve atisbo de culpa, espero que reacciones a tiempo- no me dejó responderle, simplemente salió, dejándome sumido en un profundo pozo, por supuesto que me arrepentía, por supuesto que no quería perderte Bella, porfavor tienes que escucharme, porfavor no te des por vencida conmigo.

El resto de la mañana no pude concentrarme en nada, mi secretaria estaba al borde de la histeria debido a mi pésimo carácter. Cuando la hora de comida llegó, me quedé sentado, esperando a que atravesaras mi puerta con la comida en manos, después de todo la esperanza es lo último que muere...tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero me encanta tu forma de cocinar, y no es sólo tu sazón el que me gusta, es la forma en la que bailas y ríes mientras cocinas, es el amor que le agregas a cada comida, es la forma en la que buscas miles de recetas nuevas...recuerdo que en nuestros inicios viviendo juntos tu no podías hacer ni un omelette, yo te cocinaba, pero entonces tú decidiste aprender por tu cuenta, y vaya que te volviste una experta en eso, te esforzaste mucho y tú pretexto era que así ahorrábamos en comidas caras en restaurantes.

Tú no llegaste, y yo no podía reclamar algo, recordé todas esas veces que te dejé plantada con la comida servida, imbécil, el mayor de todos, eso es lo que soy, no sales se mi mente rememoro cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos, ¿será que tú también estas pensando en mí como yo en tí?... ojalá aún ocupe un espacio en tus pensamientos, aunque me estés matando en cada uno, no quiero desaparecer de ti.

Cuando ya pasan de las siete tomo mis cosas y salgo hacia tu oficina, sin embsrgo tu secretaria me indica que te has ido desde hace una hora, decepcionado salgo de la oficina y me dirijo al café de la esquina, decidido a acabar con toda la mierda que provoqué, en la puerta de la cafetería ya estaba esa loca, sonríe al verme, y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Le indico con la mirada que me siga y así lo hace, me detengo en un rincón escondido de la vista de ojos curiosos.

-Bella ya se enteró que tuvimos un idilio, ya que te tomaste la molestia de contarle todos los detalles de nuestros encuentros y de cómo empezó esta locura espero que también esté al tanto que nunca dije que te amaba- su risa histérica me interrumpe y realmente me eriza la piel.

-Pues bebé, en los mensajes que me enviabas me decías que me amabas y que realmente era el amor de tu vida, ah y que no te arrepientías de haberte acostado conmigo, al contrario regresaste por más- la sonrisa sarcástica nunca abandona tu rostro, la furia recorre mi cuerpo muy rápido

-Pues qué estúpida eres si pensaste que lo decía en serio, ¿no te dabas cuenta que lo único que quería era llevarte a la cama? Nunca he sentido nada por ti más que mera atracción sexual, y hasta con eso ni siquiera me gusta tu cuerpo, demasiado falso para ser sincero- me da una cachetada que logra voltear mi cara, y con coraje alzo mi mano hacia ella, pero me contengo, no debo perder los estribos

-De todos modos no me importas, lo único que quería ya lo conseguí, Bella merece mucho más que una basura como tú, ella siempre fue mucho más superior que tú, eres un bastardo, ni siquiera estás seguro de quién es tu padre, la puta de tu mamá era una calienta pantalones, y mira -me señala despectivamente -de sus errores naciste tú, suerte tienes de parecerte a ella para que el señor Carlisle nunca sospechara que su esposa lo engañó- la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la acerco para que no pierda detalle de lo que tengo que decir.

-Y tú, mírate, te convertiste en lo que tanto juzgas, dañaste a una mujer que te tendió la mano, que te brindo su amistad sincera y que te llegó a querer, no eres más que Esme Cullen, eres peor, al menos mi madre nunca fingió ser amiga de tu madre, al menos ella nunca quiso que tú madre se enterara de la basura que era tu padre.

-Ella terminó internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por culpa de tú madre, no pudo con la traición y mi familia se deshizo, mi papá cayó en el alcoholismo porque por supuesto Esme nunca volvió a buscarlo, y yo, maldita sea yo tuve que trabajar de todo para poder pagar mis estudios, nadie se preocupó por lo que sentiría yo, nadie me tomó en cuenta cuando hicieron sus porquerías- gritaba fuera de sí, su rostro estaba torturado, já maldita serpiente venenosa.

-¿Entonces quieres que lo mismo pase con Bella? Porque ella también se siente traicionada, y no solo por mí, tú eras su amiga, y ten por seguro que el karma es tan justo, algún día te enamorarás y ojalá nunca te encuentres con una loca como tú que solo se dedique a destruir familias, cada vez que te sientas feliz te acordarás de Bella y de como tú destrozaste su felicidad, y espero que al menos tengas la decencia de tener vergüenza y no cruzarte con Bella nuevamente.

-Tu también la dañaste, y tambien espero que el karma te regrese lo que has hecho, ojalá ella nunca te perdone.

-Si, tengo mucha culpa, y si ella no me perdona tendré mucho tiempo libre para hacerte la vida miserable Ángela- salí temblando del establecimiento, me sentía morir, el pecho me dolía, y no podía ni imaginar el dolor que tú deberías estar sintiendo Cielo.

Pero ahora más decidido que nunca tenía claro que no te iba a perder, no podía permitir que desaparecieras, tú confía en mí, yo me encargaré de mantenernos a flote, yo amaré por dos si es necesario, yo voy a protegerte, y voy amarte, aunque ahora no sea fácil, aunque muera en el proceso, te amaré hasta el último aliento...porque sin ti... sin ti no soy nada.

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, sé que tienen muchas dudas, pero al paso de los capítulos todo se aclarará, disculpen mis errores, trato de hacer lo mejor posible, espero les haya gustado y estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Remolinos

No puedo evitar buscarte.

Bella pov.

La mañana llega demasiado pronto, no me fue suficiente la noche para dejarme seca de lágrimas, el nudo de mi garganta me impide pronunciar palabra, mi voz se ha consumido, pero no puedo permitir que me vean derrotada, no puedo permitir que se sientan satisfechos de haber acabado conmigo, así que me levanto y me doy un baño relajante, me esmero en ponerme bella, necesito empezar a gustarme a mí misma, a partir de ahora no haré otra cosa más que enamorarme a mí, cuidarme, porque sino lo hago yo, nadie lo hará por mí.

Bajo a desayunar cuando quedo satisfecha con mi apariencia, se que estás ahí, mirando cada movimiento que hago y también sé que te deslumbré... acostúmbrate, a partir de ahora siempre me verás brillar, cuando subes a arreglarte yo aprovecho para irme en tú auto, ahora a mí tampoco me importa tu bienestar, llego a la empresa sin contratiempos, me da vergüenza traspasar las puertas, sé que la mayoría debía sospechar lo que ocurría, y detesto que me vean la cara de estúpida.

Jasper viene a saludarme y al ver mi cara intuye que algo anda mal.

-No tienes buena cara, ¿pasa algo?- le cuento a grandes rasgos, quiero que sea sincero y me diga si él sabía algo, pero por su expresión sé que no, se molesta mucho y me ofrece todo su apoyo y el de su esposa, lo agradezco de corazón, después de todo ellos eran unos hermanos más para mí y es por eso que también me duele está ruptura.

"Me separaste de todos y ahora sin ti me quedé sola, te odio, te odio por dejarme a la deriva"

En la hora de comida Victoria y Jessica vienen a verme, traen consigo un regimiento de comida que con sólo verlo se me quita el hambre, pero ellas insisten y termino por aceptar, sólo como una pequeña porción, no tengo apetito, mi estómago está revuelto, cientos de imágenes suyas en la intimidad me rondan la cabeza y me provocan asco, me es imposible comer a gusto.

-¿Ya hablaste con tus padres?- es lo primero que pregunta Jessica después de haber estado hablando de banalidades por un largo rato.

-No, quiero arreglar las cosas primero yo antes de contarles a ellos, además tengo miedo que me digan...-

-"Te lo dije", amiga, aunque duela admitirlo eso es lo que dirán, pero aún así te van a apoyar- Jessica siempre había alabado a mis padres por ser tan comprensivos sin embargo yo no estaba tan convencida de que me fueran a abrir los brazos...no después de que los dejé atrás por ti.

-Lo sé, es sólo que, yo no me siento preparada para ir ante ellos

-No te engañes a ti misma, si no les has dicho es porque aún piensas que Edward y tú pueden arreglarse y seguir con su relación- dice Victoria contundente y ya nadie se atreve a responder a partir de eso, yo me quedo sumida en mis pensamientos y muy en el fondo sé que Victoria tiene razón, tengo una pequeña chispa que espera que todo esto pase rápido para sanar y perdonarte Ed, pero no es correcto, no es sano para nadie, la duda estará sembrada siempre, y sólo estaría contando los días para que tú vuelvas a engañarme, me volvería loca de celos...es ahí donde decido avanzar.

"Te esperé, fueron días eternos, ahora mi soledad me gusta, porque aún estando contigo seguiría sintiéndome sola...quise hacerme la ciega pero no fue posible, la luz me llegó...perdón por no confiar nuevamente."

Salgo con una hora de ventaja de la oficina y voy directo al mecánico, necesito mi auto funcionando, afortunadamente lo irán a dejar al día siguiente muy temprano, regreso a la oficina porque quiero devolverte tú auto y es ahí donde finalmente las piezas caen y se hace un terremoto dentro de mí. Sin pensarlo me bajo del auto y camino hacia donde estás.

Sé que no debo buscarte, sé que no debe importarme lo que hagas, pero cielos...el amor no se acaba de la noche a la mañana y por mucho que me odie a mi misma por seguir amándote, estoy aquí, siguiendo tus pasos en silencio, pero cuando te detienes frente a ella, nuevamente el fuego me golpea...me consume...quiero gritarte que eres un imbécil, quiero poder hacerte daño, quiero tener la fuerza para ir ante ella y darle un buen bofetón, quiero verlos muertos, el deseo de venganza me recorre todo el cuerpo, yo no puedo evitar sentir rencor, ya no hay bondad en mí, quiero hacerles pagar por todo, pero sobre todo quiero que ella se arrepienta y se arrastre, sin embargo, me contengo, después de todo mi parte racional está consciente que no es sólo culpa de ella, fuiste tú quien faltó a nuestra relación, ella sólo te tendió el anzuelo, y tú caíste. Prefiero frenarme y camino en sentido contrario, me monto al auto y sin medir la velocidad me voy directo a un antro, tiene años que no vengo, me siento tan fuera de lugar, pero realmente necesito un trago y un poco de música para olvidar por unos segundos mi vida.

En cuanto me siento en la barra noto la mirada de más de un hombre, imbéciles, todos son unos imbéciles. Sin más me pongo a beber, el vodka resbala por mi garganta reconfortando mi frío corazón. Cuando voy por la quinta copa una mano se desliza por mi hombro hacia mí mano, levanto la vista molesta y me topo con unos ojos azules intensos.

-¿Todo bien?- quisiera decirle "estúpido, ¿eso es todo lo que eres capaz de decir?, tú llevaste a Ángela de regreso a mi vida, apuesto que tú cubrías a Edward, te odio, te odio tanto como a ellos", pero decido ignorarlo y seguir con mi trago -Bella, puedes hablar, yo no diré nada.

-James, no necesito tu ayuda, no quiero tu ayuda, y no quiero hablar- contesto ruda y contundente

-Debes saber que nunca estuve de acuerdo con Edward, eres maravillosa y no entiendo porque el es incapaz de notarlo

-Si claro, y debo creerte a tí, a tí, que eras su tapadera- lo señaló con el dedo y el aprovecha para tomar mi mano y llevarla a su corazón. Su gesto me incomoda, no entiendo su comportamiento coqueto.

-Deberías, yo no quería hacerte daño, además no me hubieras creído- Touché, con eso último se aligera el ambiente y toma asiento junto a mí pide un whisky y a partir de ahí platicamos, de todo un poco, y realmente me hace reír, pierdo la cuenta de cuántos tragos llevo hasta que él tiene que pedir un taxi para mí, me conduce hasta la salida y cuando estoy por subir al taxi me jala hacia él y me besa, pero no son sus labios los que quiero sentir, no es correcto además, yo no soy igual a ustedes dos, así que lo alejo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, no quiero que te confundas, yo aún amo a Edward.

-No es mi intención aprovecharme de esta situación, pero no pude evitarlo, me gustas y tal vez pienses que juego pero es la verdad-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin sentir culpa?- ¿acaso nadie tiene respeto por la amistada ahora?, el mundo se esta volviendo loco

-No se trata de culpas Bella, sino de sentimientos, yo no puedo ocultar que me enamoré de tí, al paso del tiempo, me enamoré cuando nos recibías en tu casa un domingo de partido y nos atendías con alegría, por eso siempre me molestó que Edward te engañara, ya ni siquiera hablo a menudo con él, detesto que te fueras apagando por su culpa, muchas te defendí pero Edward nunca hizo caso a mis palabras-

-Eso no justifica nada, yo sólo te veo como un amigo- quiero llorar, esto no puede pasarme a mí, estoy hecha un remolino.

-Solo dame una oportunidad oara llegar a tu corazón

-Eres el mejor amigo de Edward- es lo único que respondo antes de subir al taxi, ¿será que así comenzaste tu relación con Ángela?, ¿acaso fue ella la primera en insinuar sus sentimientos?, ¿por qué maldita sea no pensaste un segundo en mí y en todo el amor que te tenía?. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el taxista quien me pregunta mi dirección, le indico a dónde llegar, a mi único hogar. El transcurso es rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos frente a la casa, camino decidida hasta la puerta, y tocó el timbre, las manos me tiemblan, no sé cómo seré recibida, las puertas se abren frente a mí y entonces un par de ojos me miran sorprendidos.

-Perdón- es lo único que sale de mi boca antes de romper en llanto, y es que nadie merecía esta distancia, mi madre me abraza fuertemente y lloramos juntas en la entrada.

-Renee, ¿quién era?- la voz de mi papá se escucha y hace que nos separemos, cuando entro en su campo de visión sus rostro se vuelve neutro -Princesa, regresaste- y con esas simples palabras sé que soy bienvenida, suelto el aire que tenía contenido y corro a abrazarlo tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía paz, debí haber venido desde un principio, o tal vez nunca debí irme.

Cuando nos recomponemos caminamos a la sala y ahí es donde suelto todo lo que tengo atorado, desde nuestras constantes peleas, los insultos y maltratos, el primer engaño y finalmente, Ángela...en ese punto mi papá está muy enojado y con ganas de matarte cariño, mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba, pero lo que más necesito es salir adelante, recomponerme, sanar mis heridas, levantar mi ego, y sobretodo...ser feliz...le explico que tengo planeado y él escucha atentamente, quiero cerrarle las puertas a Ángela, quiero desaparecerla de mi vida, verla me hace mucho daño, y Edward, ah, tú cariño, yo simplemente te voy a superar, y sólo serás esa persona que nos enseña lo bueno y lo malo de amar, el que en un tiempo me hizo muy feliz que me amó incondicionalmente, pero que por desgracia se olvidó de mí.

Cuando reacciono ya son más de las tres de la mañana, apenas y tengo tiempo de regresar a casa y arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Me despido de mis padres prometiendo regresar pronto, después de todo si dejo a Edward necesitaré un lugar a donde ir, mi padre me lleva hasta mi casa y le pido me dejé una cuadra antes, eso me servirá para despejar mi mente y concentrarme en el futuro.

-¿Con quién demonios estuviste?- es lo primero que me dices cuando entro.

-No creo que te importe mucho- el sarcasmo se hace presente en mi voz, y sí, te estoy retando, porque no me interesa si te enojas o no, no me importa si te haces telarañas en la cabeza, por mí, mejor.

-Por supuesto que me importa, tú no te mandas sola- tu lado machista, lo detesto, pero ésta vez no ganarás pequeño, ésta vez te daré guerra.

-¿Con qué cara te atreves a decirme eso?-

-Me dijeron que te vieron en el Medianoche, ¿qué hacía una señora en un lugar así?-

-Bien, disfrutando de mi libertad, bebiendo y bailando con hombres ¿contento?- tu cara cambia se ve roja del coraje, fantástico, pudrete como yo lo hice cada noche que no llegaste a casa.

-No puedo más con esto, tenemos que aclarar todo, tenemos que destapar los secretos si queremos avanzar- tentador, muy tentador, acepto, necesito saber todo, necesito llorarle a nuestros restos, necesito despojarme de tí, no estoy ni tantito preparada para escuchar la historia, pero sé que nunca lo estaré, así que no tiene caso aplazarlo más, mi amor, recuerda éste día, recuerda el día en que terminamos por sepultarnos.

Rayos, que difícil está esto, gracias chicas por comentarme, son mi combustible y no saben cuánto adoro leer sus comentarios. Las espero en el próximo capítulo, no falten.

De paso las invito a el martes de adelantos en Élite Fanfiction, ahí dejaré un pequeño adelanto. Las que siguen con dudas respecto a Edward, les aseguro que se las resolveré, sólo no coman ansias


	5. Erupciones

Me puse linda para tí y tú ni siquiera volteaste a verme.

Bella Pov.

El silencio nos consume, ambos estamos sentados en la sala mirando fijamente al frente, nadie se atreve a decir nada. Yo no sé qué hacer, son tantas las preguntas que tenía para tí que ahora que puedo hacerlas me bloqueo. Se que ambos tenemos miedo, miedo a no saber que resultará de esto, miedo por perdernos, después de todo somos lo único que teníamos desde hace cinco años...que lejano se sienten esos momentos en los que te confiaba hasta mi vida. Con los recuerdos de nuestros mejores momentos es que me animo a hablar.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- es un susurro, suave, pero que demuestra todo el dolor que tengo en el alma. Espero tu respuesta, y veo como tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, tal vez aún haya un resquicio de amor en tí.

-Lo jodí, eso pasó- sueltas un suspiro tan profundo, necesito más, eso no basta para entender -sinceramente no sé qué está mal conmigo, tú me has dado todo, contigo tengo toda la felicidad que necesite por tanto tiempo, llegaste en un momento difícil de mi vida, y aún así te mantuviste a mi lado, me ayudaste a acercarme de nuevo a mis hermanos, me ayudaste a superar las mentiras de mi madre...- volteas a verme y tú rostro está tan caído como el mío, ambos estamos sufriendo -pero sobretodo me amaste, me entregaste tu cuerpo, tu alma, ahora comprendo todos los sacrificios que hiciste por nosotros, nunca te agradecí por anteponerme a tus padres y creer tan fervientemente en mí y mira, mira como te pagué, me porté como un canalla, fuí un cínico consagrado...tal vez los pecados de mi madre siempre van a hacer mella en mí- mi llanto interrumpe su relato, no es sencillo mantenerme entera, pero sabía que esto pasaría.

-Te puedo prometer que te amé sin reservas, contigo fuí tan libre, me sentí plena y satisfecha, me sentía amada y valorada, todos en la escuela me veían con ojos de interés por ser popular y por la posición de mis padres, y entonces tú... no entiendo...¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?, ¿En qué momento dejé de gustarte?- es una súplica, apelo a todos los dioses porque ahora sí seas sincero conmigo.

-Mi inseguridad, siempre te vi como alguien tan inalcanzable y cuando te tuve, no supe qué hacer, esto que pasó me ha servido para reflexionar, ahora sé que te trate como una sirvienta y no como mi compañera de vida, pero te prometo que siempre me has gustado, me vuelves loco, no sé porwue otra mujeres me parecieron atractivas si tenis un diamante a mi lado, te amo, te amo como nunca, yo jam...- me paro y alzo mis manos, me lastima escucharte, calla un momento, te paras también y tratas de abrazarme y yo no lucho, ésta será la última...me aferro a tu pecho y empiezo a convulsionar de llanto, soy débil... ésta será la última, ésta será la última...es mi mantra, quiero deshacerme de todos los fantasmas del pasado, quiero un futuro pleno.

Unos minutos después me repongo y me alejo de ti.

-¿Porqué me engañaste?, ¿Tienes idea del daño que me has ocasionado?, Necesito entender que pasó, necesito que me des tus razones para ver si realmente son válidas.

-Soy inestable, soy iluso, soy impulsivo

-¿Quieres decir que sólo por eso arruinaste una relación de cinco malditos años?- digo de mala gana, cariño sé más inteligente, el tiempo se acaba.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé, he cometido un error tremendo, no sé cómo vamos a superarlo, pero yo nunca había amado, nunca había tenido relaciones estables, hasta que llegaste tú, y entonces lo tuve todo, eras tan amorosa, alegre, durante todo nuestro noviazgo fuiste muy detallista, salíamos a todas partes, amaba esa libertad que teníamos, pero después cuando nos mudamos juntos todo fue a pique, te enojabas por todo, siempre estabas molesta, ya no querías salir, y nuestras peleas fueron subiendo hasta...hasta esa vez que te golpeé- un sollozo sale de mi boca, y de repente estoy temblando cuando el recuerdo me inunda, fue la noche que descubrí lo de Tanya, te reclamé y tú lo negaste todo, la discusión se alargó y fue la primera vez que utilicé tu secreto en tu contra, te dije que no sabías ni de dónde venías, eso bastó para transformarte...mi rodilla nunca volverá a estar bien jamás, los demás no saben ese detalle, la versión oficial fue que me caí por las escaleras de la azotea...debí correr en ese instante, no hubiera salido tan lastimada. Te acercas a mí y me abrazas llorando e implorando perdón, pero yo no respondo, ahora sin la venda en mis ojos, sé que tú y yo somos de esos casos en los que el amor nos destruye, nos transforma, nos deshace.

Tras un largo silencio por parte de ambos, me separo de tu abrazo y me enderezo, camino a las escaleras y recargo mi espalda en el escalón y mirando al frente te lanzo una bomba.

-Hablame de Ángela, y quiero detalles, necesito salir de dudas, necesito dejar de imaginarme qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, necesito dejar de crear películas en mi mente...eso me está acabando la vida- las lágrimas siguen cayendo una tras otra, lanzas un suspiro y también miras al frente.

-Empezó hace mes y medio, la noche que fuimos a jugar futbolito y comer pizza con James, ¿recuerdas que ahí la encontramos?- claro que lo recuerdo, la alabaste por sus dotes en el juego, me dejaste en segundo plano -cuando fuiste al baño y James a pagar la cuenta intercambiamos nuestros números, de principio me pareció buena chica, su sentido del humor contrastaba con sus comentarios mordaces, con el paso de los días platicábamos en las mañanas al llegar a la oficina, y un día sin darnos cuenta empezamos a coquetear entre nosotros, para ese momento ella sabía que estábamos pasando una mala racha, le conté todo lo que me disgustaba que hicieras, le dí las armas necesarias para que las usara en mi contra y ella me daba ánimos a seguir contigo, a superarlo, decía que eras una gran mujer pero que también tenías defectos- no puedo evitar interrumpirte, maldito hipócrita.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué no le contaste que nunca me ayudabas, que siempre me hiciste menos?, ¿Qué te costaba decírmelo a mí? No veo la necesidad de hablar a mis espaldas, era a mí a quien debías decirle qué es lo que te molestaba, ¡a mí! Maldita sea a mí, yo hubiera hecho todo lo que me pidieras, hubiera mejorado por tí, pero claro, simplemente tomaste la salida fácil, y no sabes cuánto te odio por eso, me hiciste quedar como la loca histérica que se enojaba por todo, ¿y tú?, ¿No te pusiste a pensar que muchas veces necesité de tu ayuda? Un simple gracias, un beso o un abrazo hubiera eliminado mi mal humor, pero al contrario si algo no estaba como a ti te gustaba me gritabas, no te detenias ante nada, me agredias, hiciste que mi autoestima estuviera por los suelos, me sentía insuficiente, cuando el único que nunca estuvo a la altura fuiste tú- es inevitable que las lágrimas aumenten, mi corazón duele al saber que pudimos haber tenido salvación, pero me duele más saber que confiaste más en ella que en mí, no hay vuelta atrás.

"Una copa o dos...brindemos pues todo lo perdí por ti...lo perdí por ti...mi amor está perdido en ti".

-Perdón- tu llanto me parece falso, como todo en tí.

-No cariño, eso no soluciona nada, no sabes cuánto me alegra que Ángela también haya jugado contigo, fuiste su títere así que ahora sigue hablando, tienes mucho que aclarar-.

-El día que fuí a cerrar el trato con la compañía Mexicana ella me contó que estaba cerca de la zona, así que nos citamos a tomar un café, y ahí, ahí fue nuestro primer beso, yo, lo siento, perdón, amor de verdad no sé qué me pasó- interrumpes tu relato para tratar de tomar mis manos, pero me alejo de tí y te indico que continúes, sí, mi corazón sigue latiendo, pero ya no por tí, necesito escuchar todo de tu boca, así seré libre, anda continúa -Todos los días mensajeábamos, puedo prometer que nunca la amé, sólo era deseo por lo prohibido, uno que otro día nos citábamos en un hotel de paso para tener privacidad, sólo charlábamos la mayor parte del tiempo, y de vez en cuando nos besábamos...y...y teníamos sexo oral- te detienes a comprobar que esté bien, imbécil, hasta ahora eso te preocupa, ya es tarde, muevo mi cabeza para que sigas- esa vez que nos viste salir del hotel fue la primera vez que realmente tuvimos sexo, fue la primera vez que estuve con ella y no sabes lo culpable que me sentí después, te prometo que ni siquiera fue placentero, no terminé en ella, tuve que salirme para satisfacerme solo, ella, ella era virgen, perdón por defraudarte- agachas la cabeza al terminar de hablar, y no sé qué hacer ahora, ya está, la verdad ante mí, y como sospeché, no te podré perdonar, no podremos seguir juntos, no puedo continuar bajo el mismo techo que tú, en efecto, me defraudaste, mi cabeza estalló, y el asco se agrandó.

-Te odio...no puedo Edward, tal vez debí decirte que me sentía agotada y platicar las medidas que tomaríamos, tal vez el error desde un principio fue dejar que dispusieras a tu antojo de mí, pero ahora, ahora ya es tarde y debemos actuar como adultos, yo me iré- vi tus intenciones de protestar pero te callé antes -y tú debes aceptar y respetar mi decisión por una vez en la vida, no puedo quedarme en un lugar en donde no soy valorada, un lugar en donde no hay respeto por lo que nos unía, el amor aún está ahí, golpeando mi corazón, pero mi amor propio sobrepasa por mucho lo que sentí por tí, así que déjame hacer lo mejor para los dos- me acerco a tí y elimino todo de mi mente un segundo antes de inclinarme a tu altura y besarte con todo lo que queda en mí, me respondes de manera lenta, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, me alejo cuando la respiración me falta -gracias, gracias por amarme el tiempo que te fue posible, gracias por sostenerme en incontables veces, por aquellas tardes que pasamos incontables horas viendo el cielo y platicando de cosas sin importancia, gracias por todo ese tiempo que fuí inmensamente feliz, te amo, pero debo amarme más a mí, y ya es tiempo de dejar de este círculo vicioso y avanzar- me pongo de pie y tú también, me tomas de la cara, y tratas de entrar en mi mente a través de mis ojos, pero no es posible, ya no tienes poder en mí

-Te sigo amando, no lo dejaré de hacer, así que si necesitas tiempo lejos, te lo daré, pero siempre estaré esperando a que regreses a mí, siempre, porque tú eres mi Tierra y yo soy tu Luna- me abrazas y yo me aferro a tí, en esos segundos me dan ganas de hacer de cuentas que no pasó nada, pero la voz en mi cabeza me exige que no olvide todas las veces que lloré por tí, todas las veces que recibí maltratos de tu parte, así que me separo y camino a la puerta decidida, al cruzar el umbral el amanecer me recibe, y sé que éste es mi nuevo amanecer. Adiós amor, un pedazo de mi vida se ha quedado contigo, tal vez en algún momento coincidamos de nuevo, pero tal vez en ese momento ya tengamos otras vidas, otras personas a nuestro lado, tal vez ya no seamos los de ahora, o tal vez simplemente estaremos estancados, aferrados al pasado, pero eso no es algo que me preocupe ahora, mi ahora sólo depende de mí. Me gusta este cambio, gracias por engañarme, porque gracias a esto es que amo mis heridas y tal vez me vaya a tomar mucho tiempo en cicatrizar, pero cuando lo haga te recordare con mucho cariño, recordare lo fuerte que he sido y que el mundo no se acaba cuando te traicionan, se acaba cuando dejas de quererte con todo y tus defectos.

Edward pov.

Una mes...dos...el tiempo pasa sin piedad... tú te has ido, he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo sin tí, me dejaste flotando en la nada, prometí esperarte...pero debo admitir que pensé que te seguiría viendo en la empresa...no fue así, tu padre mandó a alguien en tu lugar.

Todos me miran con reproche, Jasper y Alice principalmente, se que eras muy cercana a ellos, perdón, aunque no me estés escuchando debo decirlo. Ángela fue despedida, vino a reclamarme ¿Sabes?, dice que nadie en la ciudad le quiere dar empleo así que lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido de nuevo, y eso me llena de alivio, imaginar que pudiera encontrarse contigo me eriza la piel.

Todas las noches te sueño, pero cuando estoy a punto de tocar tus labios desapareces y el hueco en mi pecho crece.

El alcohol ahora más que nunca me parece atractivo, bebo todos los días sin reservas, mis hermanos ya me han llamado la atención y me han amenazado con internarme en un anexo, cosa que no me preocupa, cualquier lugar se siente como encierro, no hay luz ni felicidad, en ningún lugar estás tú. James vino a visitarme y nos peleamos, me enteré de lo que hizo, y la rabia de saber que había tocado tus labios me comió los sesos...debo admitir que tengo miedo, ahora que estamos lejos no quiero que me olvides, fui el único hombre que te tocó en la intimidad, era el mayor privilegio de todos, pero ahora nada es seguro, eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Me aferro a nuestra foto, la que nos tomamos el primer día que llegamos a esta casa ¿recuerdas?, Fue lo único que me quedó de tí, los agentes mobiliarios de tu padre se llevaron hasta tu taza de puerquito, nuestra foto fue todo lo que me tiempo de tomar antes que se la llevaran...también conservo la caja de post it que me regalaste cuando cumplimos un mes de novios, siempre he guardado todo lo que me has hecho, fue un detalle que tal vez ni debí ocultar, siempre valore tus regalos y demostraciones de afecto, te amo.

La vida no me sabe desde que no estás, quisiera que esto fuera un sueño, pero no es así.

"Edward... Edward...vamos ven a mí..."

Tú dulce voz inunda mis oídos, al abrir mis ojos tu rostro me empaña, mi corazón ya está tranquilo ahora, volviste por mí.

Tengo mucho sueño, trato de seguir tu voz, pero la niebla me alcanza y quedó en silencio.

Capítulo sorpresa, tuve tiempo de escribir algo cortito pero aún así espero que les guste, mil gracias a todas las chicas que me comentaron, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada comentario, son el mejor combustible para mí imaginación, en el siguiente capítulo veremos qué ha sido de Bella. Cualquier cosa dejenmelo saber. Besos y abrazos desde México.


End file.
